Soul Calibur Stories
by icequeen8181
Summary: Various stories about your favorite Soul Calibur characters.
1. Mitsurugi and Yunseong

"Stop! I'm not done with you!" called the red headed boy, "Come back and fight like a man!"

"Kid, you can't even stand. What makes you think you can continue fighting?" the samurai asked as he sheathed his katana and watched the boy struggle to stand on his feet.

"I'll show you. I'm the best. There is no one like me," the boy said as he used his sword as a crutch.

'_He got some spunk,' _the samurai thought as he watched the boy struggle to walk over to him. When the boy reached the samurai, the samurai merely pushed the boy down.

"Too easy," he chuckled, "Come back when you are ready."

The samurai turned to make his leave when he felt a rock thrown at the back of his head.

"Come back here, you coward! I said fight me!" the boy yelled as he throw another rock. With ease the samurai catch and threw it back, knock the boy out.

"That's better," he chuckled and continued his journey. Then, something came over him. He looked back to the bleeding and beaten kid he had just faced. Not close to death, but if left alone, who knows.

"I'm going to regret this," he mumbled as he lifted the unconscious boy over his shoulder and hoped that a town would be near before dark.

A moan was heard as the samurai laid the boy in the bed. For as young as the boy was, he was heavy. The samurai stretched his back and shoulders from the long period of carrying the boy. With a yawn, the samurai started to strip off his armor and put on his rob and sandal. He than went to get some cool water and cleans clothes to clean the wounds he had placed on the boy. Once the cold water hit the skin of the boy, he spring out from the bed he had laid in ready to attack.

"Don't break anything. We're only staying the night and I'm not paying for extra," the samurai groaned, "Lay back down so I can fix you."

"Oh no you don't. Come on old man. Fight me! I'm ready for… My sword? Where's my sword?" the boy demanded.

"Had to turn it in with my katana. You don't think an inn would let people carry weapons around? Someone could get hurt," the samurai said, "Plus, it makes for bad business if people knew that there were dangerous people staying at a local inn. Now sit back down on this bed so I can clean up your wounds."

"So, no sword. Then hand-to-hand combat will have to due. Come on old man," the boy said as he got in a fighting position.

"Look, kid. I'm not going to fight you. Now sit down so I can clean your wounds," the samurai said as he slowly lost his patience.

"No, I demand that you fight me," the kid growled.

The samurai rolled his eyes, stood up, and grabbed the boy's arm, twisting it behind him. The boy gasped in pain as the samurai pushed him to the floor.

"Now listen kid, if you want to live then you let me treat your wounds or I'll give you more wounds and have you impaired," the samurai grumbled in his ear, "What's it going to do? I have no trouble doing either."

The boy struggled under the weight of the larger man and soon gave up.

"Fine," the boy said and the samurai let go.

"Good, now sit down," the samurai commanded as he released the boy to dip the cloth in the cool water.

Several minutes of silence passed till a word was finally uttered.

"So, what's your name kid?" asked the samurai.

"What's it to you, old man?" spat the boy.

"Don't you want to know the name of the man you might defeat? I may be of something important, a criminal or rogue soldier."

"Well, you first."

"Heishiro Mitsurugi of Bizen, Japan," said the samurai, "And you?"

"Hong Yun-seong," said the boy, "the best swordsman in Lee Dynasty Korea."

"Hmm… nice to meet you," Mitsurugi said as he continued to clean the boy's wounds.

"So, are you really a rogue soldier?" Yun-seong asked nervously.

"In some ways yes," Mitsurugi answered.

A thick silence soon filled the room. Yun-seong felt sudden uneasiness by being next to this man. After Mitsurugi wrapped up Yun-seong's wounds, started to make his way to his bed.

"Get some sleep, kid," he yawned, "You'll need it."

Yun-seong lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. He recalled everything that had happened this morning. The fight with the possible rogue soldier. It made sense now. How this man was able to beat him down, but if he was rogue, wouldn't he have left him for dead? Maybe this man had a trouble past, like him. Then his mind wondered ever more till an idea was formed.

Light flowed through the creaks of the window screen as the samurai woke from his slumber. Stretching, he rose himself from the bed and rubbed his eyes from any sleep he had left in him. He inhaled to the smell of breakfast as he opened to find half of it already eaten. He turned his head to the other side of him to find an empty bed. He stretched his head in confusion. Oh well, one less thing for him to worry about. Mitsurugi got up from the bed, tying his hair back as he made his way towards the food. As he picked up the bowl of food, he hears loud grunting coming from outside. He opens the screens to find that kid outside, lifting bags of gains from a wagon and carrying to a barn. Mitsurugi took a seat outside and observed the red headed boy at work.

"Quite strong for his age," says an old man walking by, "Yours?"

"No," Mitsurugi said as he takes a bite from a peach, "Found him."

"Troubled soul in this one," the old man says, "May need so guidance."

Mitsurugi laughed, "Oh yeah, from whom?"

The man looked up at him and smiled.

"No," Mitsurugi said and returned to his room.

Yun-seong came into the room later that morning sweating from the work he had done this morning as Mitsurugi started to put on his amour.

"Good morning, Mitsurugi-san," he said as he walked in the room, "Sleep well?"

"What time did you get up?" the samurai asked as he adjusted his one of his shoulder guards.

"Before sunrise, I had to start building my strength after our fight yesterday," Yun-seong replied as he wiped the sweat off his brow with a wet cloth.

"Hmm… well it was nice meeting you, kid. Maybe someday our paths will cross again," Mitsurugi said as he started to make his way out of the room.

"Wait, you're leaving already?"

"Yes, why?"

"You can't leave yet," Yun-seong said, "or at least not alone."

"What are you talking about, kid," and then it hit Mitsurugi, "Oh no, absolutely not. I travel alone, kid."

"But I can take care of myself," Yun-seong argued, "Besides, I know you could make me stronger."

"No, kid," he said.

"But…"

"I said No! There are things you'll understand when you're older."

"But I want to understand now, Mitsurugi! You are the strongest man I have met so far on my journey and you don't know how much of an honor be to learn under you. You can teach me so many things."

"Maybe, but I have many more things to worry about and I don't something else slowing me down."

"But I won't slow you down. I can keep up."

They were already outside the inn as Mitsurugi tied his sheathed katana to his belt. Yun-seong stood in place as he watched the samurai walk away.

"Please," he begged.

With a sigh, Mitsurugi turned to see the longing look on the kid's face.

"I'll probably regret this later," he mumbled to himself and signaled Yun-seong to join him.

The redheaded boy ran to the side of the samurai as they began their journey, not know what lies ahead.


	2. Cassandra

Cold and damp from the rain, Cassandra confines herself in her tent. She was tired and felt sleep slowly try to consume her. With a sigh, she slowly removes all of her wet clothes and puts on a large dry oversized shirt. Shivering, she wraps her body in a blanket. She lets out a shivering sigh as her body slowly begins to warm up. How much more can her body take? How much longer can she go on to find her sister, Sophitia? Where did everything go wrong? She felt it in every bone in her body like she was a hundred years old. What happen to those simpler times? What happened to no worries? Where was the peace and harmony of life? Where was the loving life she knew? Out there, her sister was somewhere, die or live. She hoped alive. Tears formed in her eyes as the thought crossed her mind.

"Where are you, Sophitia?" she muttered as she buried her face in her blanket.

Slowly, the slumber consumed her as she fell to the makeshift bed beneath her and dreams flooded her mind as memories started to come back.

Opening her eyes, Cassandra found herself back in her bed from her home in Athens. She scanned the room to find everything, as it was when she had left. A smile formed on her face.

"Good to be home," she said to herself as she rose out of her bed.

She made her way toward a mirror to find the figure staring back at her younger than what she had seen the other day. She was smaller in stature and young, very young. Cassandra was back to the days of her childhood. Shocked and happy, disturbed and excited, mad and sad, so many emotions over come her. Why did the gods decided to fill these memories in her dreams? This would only make her long more for the home she left behind. Long for the family she once had as a tear slowly rolled down her face.

"Cassandra," her mother's voice called, "Breakfast."

Cassandra made her way slowly down the staircase. Upon her arrive she took in the sight in front of her. There, her brother, Lucius, clinging to the leg of her mother as she prepared three bowls of oatmeal and her older sister, Sophita setting the table. Cassandra could feel her heart stop as she observed this scene. Tears filled her eyes, blinding her for a second from such a beautiful vision.

"Cassandra," Sophita's voice called, "Cassandra, why do you weep my sister?"

Cassandra felt the warm hand of her sister on her back and she wrapped her arms around Sophita before she slipped from her.

"Cassandra," Sophita said shocked, "What is the matter with you? Why so excited to see me?"

"Don't go, please," Cassandra pleaded softly, "Please."

"Cassandra, Sophita, come on you two, before your breakfast gets cold," their mother called as she sat Lucius on her lap.

Cassandra sat by the docks, staring into the water, watching every move her ten-year-old self made. She was so confused. Why did the gods choose this memory? Why did they want her to relive this part of her life or was this to torture her more to make her go home?

"Cassandra!" her sister called her, "Hey, want to tease Claudius about how he gets beats by his own younger sister in a sword fight?"

"No," Cassandra said softly as she dropped a pebble in the water.

"Well, do you want to watch the gladiators train for a while?"

"No," Cassandra said as she watched the ripples form from the pebble.

"Do you want to race horses up at the park? I've seen you have gotten better at those sharp turns, maybe you'll be able to beat Thaddeus."

"No," Cassandra said as she finally turned to face her sister.

"Cassandra, you've been crying. Tell me what ills you, my sister," Sophita said as she began to dry Cassandra's wet face.

"Nothing," Cassandra said simply.

"Cassandra, don't you dare. You know it pains me to not know what makes you this way. Please tell me," Sophita begged.

"It's just… I had a dream that you were gone."

"Gone? Where?"

"You didn't say and that I had to go looking for you. You had left some many people behind and I had to bring you back before you got hurt or killed."

"Cassandra," Sophita said, "I'm not going to go anywhere. I promise you."

"That's not true!" Cassandra yelled and got up and ran towards the town.

Cassandra hid in the stables behind their house letting her mind wonder in and out of her dream state. She felt her making her way back to the real world, back to her cold tent, back to the reality that her family was torn apart.

"Cassandra," call her sister's voice, "I knew I would find you here."

"How?" she dared ask.

"You always come here when you're mad about something," Sophita said as she sat next to Cassandra, "You were right about something, Cassandra, one day I will have to leave. I know that I will get a husband and I will have to learn his trade, but I promise you that if I do end up disappearing, that you and I will find each other again."

"How do you know that?" Cassandra asked, "What if I end up searching for you till my death?"

"Like I said, we'll be able to find each other, even in death, but let's hope that we find each other before then," Sophita said as she wrapped an arm around Cassandra.

"I love you, Sophita," Cassandra said as she looked into her sister's eyes.

"I love you, too," her sister said as everything around them started to fade to black.

Cassandra felt the sun's ray hit her face as the chirping of birds made her stir from her slumber. She looked outside to see such a beautiful morning form from such a terrible storm.

"Miracles happen," said to herself, "I'll find you, Sophita, even if it is in death. We'll be together again."


	3. Mitsurugi and Yunseong 2

The sun was beaming down. Sweat dripped down the side of the samurai's face, seems like his straw hat wasn't going to keep him protected from the cursed sun's heat. He heard a loud groan next to him followed by the complaints of a teenage boy.

"Damn this heat! Why couldn't we travel at night?" moaned Yun-seong.

"Calm yourself, kid. Your frustration will only make you hotter than you are," Mitsurugi replied.

"Hotter?" the red faced and haired boy exclaimed, "It's already like 200 degrees!"

"Really? And how do you know that?" Mitsurugi smirked as he gave his hot-headed companion a sideways glance.

Yun-seong glared at the samurai, stopped in his tracks, crossed his legs and sat Indian style in the middle of the dirt road they were traveling on. With a huff, his crossed his arms, turned his head away from the samurai to stare at an open field in front of him.

"Come on, kid. We don't have time for you to pout," Mitsurugi said, but Yun-seong refused to move.

"We're not going to make it to Henan with you sitting there," he said.

"Why don't you just leave me, then? Seeing that I'm nothing more than a pack mule to you," Yun-seong growled as he threw the pack that he had been carrying for the samurai. Mitsurugi felt his face soften and sighed. He was never good with people. What was he to do now? His family died away a long time ago which turned him into the "One Man Army" people knew so well. He sat next to the red headed kid and closed his eyes.

Yun-seong turned his head slowly to look at older man meditate.

"You are full of anger," Mitsurugi said, "You feel that you are ready to take on everything and anyone. You can't stand it when a barrier is in your way, which is why you can't stand me."

Mitsurugi turned to face Yun-seong.

"You won't always be able to break through these barriers. You have to learn to find another way to get through," he said to his young companion, "Now come on. Robbers creep out at night to prey on travelers of the night."

"Ha, they wouldn't know what would hit them if they fought me," Yun-seong said with a smug grin as he picked up his pack.

"Oh sure, let's make you more injure than you already are and lose all the supplies and money we've collected the pass two days," Mitsurugi said as he gave Yun-seong a big pat on the back, making the red head cringe in pain.

The odd couple arrived in a small farm village right as the sun was starting to set. They got weird looks from the locals as the pointed and whispered as Mitsurugi and Yun-seong passed by.

"Demon!" cried an elder lady and spat in the path of Mitsurugi.

Yun-seong watched as the samurai froze and clenched his hands so tight that they were turning white. He watched as Mitsurugi gave the darkest glares he had ever seen. Yun-seong saw as a dark cloud started to form around the samurai as Mitsurugi slowly moved close to the elder lady with a hand stretched out ready to strangle her. Yun-seong grabbed the arm.

"She's not worth it, Mitsurugi. She just wants to cause trouble for us," he said to the samurai. He then turned his head and glared at the elder. With his grim tight on Mitsurugi, he used every bit of strength to lead the samurai out of the small village before a crowd started to form.

Yun-seong led Mitsurugi to a stream far from that village and set up camp there. Over a camp fire, he roasted a pair of fish he caught as Mitsurugi sat, staring at the flames. Yun-seong looked at the stressed-out face of the samurai.

"Don't let her get to you, Mitsurugi. There's no need to lose sleep over it," Yun-seong said as he served Mitsurugi his fish with a small bowl of rice. The food woke Mitsurugi from his daze. He looked up at Yun-seong and took the food. Yun-seong watched as the samurai merely played with his food. He saw the pain in the man's face and the hint of fear that he had never seen on such a face as his. Yun-seong stared at the man for some time until he finally spoke.

"We'll sleep here for the night, okay kid?" Mitsurugi said as he threw his dinner away.

"Yes, Mitsurugi," he replied. He had a feeling that this would be the longest night of his life.


End file.
